Notebook-type personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “notebook computers”) include a main body unit having a keyboard and so on and a display unit that has a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display, and that is openably supported by the main body unit.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-312070, 10-90526, 2009-246248, and 2009-111699.